Smile
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Post "The Lich Part 2": All Vince wanted to do was make her smile. Vince/Orwell


**Hey Capers! Here's a little one-shot for you all (:**

**This takes place just after "The Lich Part 2", enjoy the shipping, ladies and gentlemen!**

**I do not own The Cape, I just own the DVD that I have watched *way* too many times.**

_**Smile**_

"Is there anything else I can do?" the vigilante asked in a worried tone.

"No Vince. Believe me, you've done everything you can," Orwell answered from where she sat, next to her partner, in his bed.

This much was true; the Cape had been doing everything he could to make her feel at home. After the incident with the Lich, seeing the blogger without Vince somewhere nearby was pretty farfetched.

He had been walking through his hideout, picking up things he thought would interest Orwell. This only made him even more worried when he found out she _didn't _want her laptop.

As Vince sat next to her, he caught a really good look at her tired eyes and slightly tousled hair. With a gentle smile, he said, "you look tired."

The blogger flickered her glistening eyes back at him, but she wouldn't reciprocate the smile. "I'll be fine," she said gently.

The Cape never knew how much he would miss Orwell's smile, until she stopped supplying him with one, that was. He knew she wouldn't be fine, if she _was_, the brunette would have make some incredibly snarky remark by now; as far as he knew, she hadn't. Little by little, he was watching his partner crumble. "Are you sure about that?"

"Vince," Orwell started with a sigh.

He put an arm behind his partner and asked lightly, "yeah Orwell?"

In the blogger's view, she could see everything that she tried so hard to forget. In the back of her mind, there was nothing she could do to get rid of the family trauma she had tried to forget for years. Orwell finally was able to reply with a shrug, "never mind."

The vigilante bumped his shoulder into his partner's. "You worry me, you know."

The blogger shrugged. "I really don't mean to."

"Well I know it's not intentional, Orwell," Vince met his eyes directly with hers. "You just need to smile."

Orwell turned her head and fiddled with her fingers. "I'm not feeling all that great. People who don't feel good usually don't smile."

"Ah, well those people never had me as a friend," the Cape said with a playful gleam in his eyes.

The blogger gazed back at him. Her expression lightened for a moment. He was so sure she was going to smile, but she never did. She just turned onto her side and took a deep breath.

Vince looked in front of him to see the blanket at his feet. He leaned forward long enough to pull the blanket over Orwell and himself. He too lied down on his back and turned to face his partner's back. "I want to see that smile tomorrow."

Silence came from Orwell's side. At first he thought she was asleep. He began to lean closer to give her a hug goodnight, but her voice stopped him. "What if I can't?" the blogger asked in a sad, little voice.

"You will," Vince said in a confident tone.

"How do you know?" Orwell asked, turning back around to face Vince. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel so secure as their foreheads touched. It felt just like it did in her dream…

The Cape stared down into her brown eyes and listened to their staggered breathing. He was thinking so much right now, most of it he should _never _be thinking about.

Orwell frowned a bit and reached out for Vince's face. She placed a hand over his cheek timidly and recoiled back in an instant. She didn't know what she was doing, however, she _did_ know she shouldn't be doing those type of things. "Vince," the brunette called out in a hushed tone.

"Ssh, I'm right here, Orwell," the Cape replied, gently smoothing her hair down.

The blogger felt the tears coming. Her breath hitched a bit as she tried to hold it in. She met with Vince's eyes and saw the change in his expression. He knew just as well as she did, what was about to happen. Instead of running away like she always did, Orwell stuck with her instincts and slowly wrapped her arms around his upper body, and rested her head on his chest.

Vince was just as hesitant. He thought about what would happen if he did this. There could be several complications; most of them he probably would never forgive himself for doing. However, when he heard the simple cry come out of his partner's mouth, he decided not to hesitate anymore. What happened next was something he would just have to deal with. Vince pulled Orwell closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Silently, the blogger listened to the Cape's steady heartbeat as he ran a hand up and down her back.

Nothing else was stirring around the hideout. The silence engulfed Vince and Orwell, their worries instantly succumbing. In the past few months, they only grew more attached to one another. They feared that their attachment would grow to a new level, but now they realized that it wasn't _just _an attachment. Vince and Orwell needed each other. The blogger needed to be anchored down, whereas the Cape needed a companion. Now that the other had what they needed most, could they ever walk away from it?

The rhythm of Vince's heart began to serve as a lullaby for Orwell. Her breathing was slowly evening out. Even Vince had found peace in stroking his partner's back. As the minutes drug on, his touch become lighter and lighter. Growing tired, the vigilante settled his hand against the small of Orwell's back.

"Mmm," the blogger murmured, "why'd you stop?"

"It's getting late," Vince replied in a hushed tone.

"I didn't notice," Orwell said snuggling deeper into the Cape's chest.

"Well is this making you feel better?" the vigilante asked.

The brunette hesitated for a moment. She lifted her head and softly pressed her lips over his. Neither of them could fathom something like this ever happening. Their first few kisses were detached. However, when they both opened their eyes, all they could see was each other. The Cape then pulled her closer for a longer, steadier kiss. As they broke apart, Vince could see his partner's smile coming around.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked, smiling down at her gently.

"Yes, I do feel better," Orwell started in a tiny voice.

"Good. Now, where's my smile?" Vince asked, smoothing down her hair again.

The blogger pressed her forehead against her partner's and stared into his intense, yet caring blue eyes. Her eyes flickered back at him with something he had been seeing as of late. Gently, the sides of Orwell's lips cocked up in one of the shyest smiles Vince had ever seen.

The Cape then put his hand on the side of his partner's face. "Never let that smile go Orwell." Prompting a brighter smile from the blogger, he kissed her forehead and replied, "I'll be looking for it to brighten my day."

No more words were exchanged. Just a hug and a kiss goodnight.

**So it's short yes, but I mean **_**come on**_, **how many of us shippers didn't want to see something like this happen in the show? I couldn't help but write this, hope you all enjoyed it. **

**This is Orwell, signing off, Xoxo. **


End file.
